


Single father of seven

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Dogs, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Humor, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Peter brings home seven puppies that he has to keep secret from Tony. You can guess how well that works out.





	Single father of seven

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for my lovely sister who requested it a while ago and has been waiting patiently for it. so, this ones for you bambi
> 
> i hope everyone likes it also there are puppies in this obv so ill put links to images of each pup so you know what im talking about when you read it 
> 
> first one is Noodle https://goo.gl/images/MVWSwA  
> next is Lucy https://goo.gl/images/J4jHR6  
> and Tessa based on Toms dog in real life https://goo.gl/images/rYTEvG  
> Also Bean https://goo.gl/images/wrCcuV  
> and socks https://goo.gl/images/bmHQgh  
> Pudding https://goo.gl/images/uhHMES  
> and Kevin! https://goo.gl/images/uQroKV if youve ever seen 321 penguins you'll know how his name should be said lolol
> 
> anyway I hope you like it

“Would you like me to find somewhere that can take them?” 

Peter shook his head, carefully constructing his webs into harnesses to gently carry his precious cargo home. “No, thanks, Karen. I’ll take care of them.”

He’d rescued the little angels and one look at their faces meant he was forever in love. He wouldn't be abandoning his children anytime soon.

Noodle, Peter had deemed him, licked the boy's nose as he fitted the makeshift harness around his warm little tummy. “Stop, I can't concentrate when you give me kisses. I need to get you guys home somehow.”

Mr Stark definitely would not like them in his compound but May wouldn't let him keep them either, not seven of them. 

Peter got all the harnesses on and started their treck, walking them all home as inconspicuously as one does when dressing as Spider-man and walking seven of the most adorable puppies ever. 

Okay, yes, Peter had rescued seven puppies from a hoarder who hadn’t been caring for them and yes, he was keeping them. If he could get away with it. 

As it was, he was having a hard time keeping a low profile. Some people stopped for Spider-Man but most just wanted to pat the puppies and Peter couldn't blame them. 

Socks was waddling along, black fluffy fur ending at his feet where it turned white, hence his name. Pudding, the English bulldog, was hopping along beside Peter and Tessa, the adorable blue Staffy flopped her warm belly down on Peters' feet everytime he stopped walking, and Bean was...well, Bean was trying to eat a beetle. 

Peter quickly scooped her up into his arms for the rest of the walk home, leading the pups around the back of the compound so as not to be seen. 

“Karen, is anyone in the garage?”

“No, would you like me to open it?”

Peter adjusted Bean in his arms as she licked at his gloved hand. “Yeah, thanks. Okay, pups once we get to the elevator its a straight shot to my room.”

Lucy started yipping as they got inside and Peter quickly pulled her into his arms as well, shushing her gently. “Shh, quiet, baby. We have to keep you guys a secret from Mr Stark, remember?”

Tessa whined, pressing her face against Peters' leg and setting her literal puppy eyes on him. “You want to be picked up too? Okay, fine. Everyone up.”

Peter crouched down and gathered all the pups to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. With all pups held securely, he pressed the elevator button with his foot and waited patiently to get to the right floor. 

“Okay everyone, we’re going to have to be really quiet if we want to get to my room unnoticed so don’t make any noise or-”

The elevator dinged, doors opening and-

“Hey, Pete.” Clint smiled as Peter stared back, too shocked and panicked to say anything. They weren’t on the right floor yet and Peter didn't know what to do.

Clint stepped onto the elevator and pushed the right button, standing beside Peter as the doors closed and they started moving once more. 

Peter wasn’t sure what was happening. Was he in trouble?

Clint rocked back and forth from his toes to his heels, casual as he spoke. “So, I take it Tony doesn’t know about the dogs?”

 

Peter shook his head as Kevin leaned over to chew on Clint's sleeve, upside down in the arm with his butt and legs flopped over the top of Peters' arm. “Please don’t tell him.”

The archer laughed, lifting a hand to rub Kevin's soft butt. “Why would I?”

“I don’t know. You guys are friends?”

Clint shrugged as the elevator doors opened to the right floor. “Dogs are my friends before any human. What are you going to do with them?”

Peter was starting to panic. He hadn’t exactly thought it through. “I don’t know. I thought an idea would come to me by now.”

Clint peeked out the elevator doors, looking down the hall to make sure no one was coming. “It’s okay, I have a plan. First of all, whats this guys name?”

Clint pointed to the golden Shiba that was hanging upside down in arms, chewing his own foot. “That’s Kevin.”

Clint nodded, pressing his hands together in front of him. “Great. I need him.”

Peter frowned, confused. Was Kevin going to be a distraction or bait? How was Kevin, in all his scatterbrained glory, going to help them? “For what?”

“Friendship. I have another dog at home who I think could use come company.”

Peter lifted his elbow enough for Clint to slip Kevin out of his hold. “Oh, sure! I can’t keep all of them so, that works out great! What's the rest of the plan?”

Clint rubbed the top of Kevin's head, earning himself some chewed on fingers as he led the way to Peters room. “This way.”

Once , Clint closed the door and Peter put all the puppies down, watching them sniff around the place. “Now what?”

Clint paused, pressing his lips together as he spread his hands as if presenting something. Peter waited...and Clint deflated, shrugging. “ all I got.”

“What?! What are we supposed to do with these guys? They need food and baths and beds and-”

Clint waved a hand. “Okay, calm down. I’ll think of something. Just stay in here for now and keep them quiet.”

Peter nodded, scooping Lucy off the floor before she peed on his favourite hoodie. 

“What am I going to do with you guys?”

:::::::::::

Peter reminded himself to thank Tony later for giving him his own bathroom attached to his room because his current situation would be very awkward otherwise. Peter held Lucy over the toilet as she went, trying desperately not to get any on his hands. “Okay, Lucy. All done? I have to go make sure no ones eating anything they shouldn’t.”

He put her down, running past her as she hopped along the carpet, grabbing Tessa before she could eat his sandwich from yesterday. “I know you’re hungry. I’m sorry, I’ll get you something soon.”

Peter turned, heart leaping into his throat at the tall, broad-shouldered blonde standing in the middle of his room, puppies jumping up to him. “Thor? What are you doing in here?”

The god smiled, holding Bean up to his face and kissing her soft ears as she pawed at his face. “I like these small creatures!”

Peter almost tripped over Tessa as she chewed his shoelaces, hopping along with him as he walked. 

“How did you get in here? How did you know about the dogs?”

Thor put Bean down and chased after Socks instead, who had stolen Mijnor and was running across the room with it in his mouth. “Barton told me.”

Peter made his slow way to the door, being careful not to hurt Tessa as she growled at his sneakers. 

“-ou gonna tell me what I’m paying twenty bucks for?” That was Sam, and he didn’t sound as amused as Clint did. 

“You’ll see. Take a peek.”

The door opened a crack.“If you made me pay to see that spider kid naked I’m going to- oh my god, puppies!”

Sams' hand curled around the edge of the door, trying to open it, only for Clint to block his way with a smirk. “Nuh, uh. You only paid to see. If you want to get in that's another fifty.”

“Fifty?! You’re robbing people, Clint.”

Peter grabbed the door, pulling it open just enough to stick his head through. “Clint! You’re telling people about the dogs?! They’re supposed to be a secret!”

Pudding yipped happily, rolling around on the floor with a pair of Peters boxers and Sam slapped a fifty into Clint's hand, racing past Peter into the room. 

“This is my plan. We get everyone on our side so that Tony can’t get rid of them. Try telling Thor he can’t have a dog.”

He pointed to the god who was holding Socks like a baby in his arms, rocking back and forth and kissing his tummy as he babbled. “Whos a good boy? Whos going to be a big brave warrior one day? Whos going to bite Loki the next time he tries to fake his own death?”

Clint winced, head tilting to the side as he relented. “Okay, maybe Thor shouldn’t have a dog.”

Peter groaned, trying to keep Kevin from running out into the hall, hands pushing the dog back. “Can you just keep it quiet? If we get everyone in here Mr Starks going to find out and then I’ll get in trouble and the dogs will all go.”

Clint rolled his eyes, unhelpfully. “Fine just-”

“Clint you asshole!” Bucky came running down the hallway, metal arm dragging Steve behind him and he did not look happy. 

Peter shoved the dogs back behind the door, only for Bucky to grab for it. “How could you not tell me you have dogs in here?!”

Clint unsuccessfully tried to close the door, only for Steve to pick him up with one hand and move him aside. “How did you find out?”

Steve lifted his phone, following Bucky inside. “Sams snapchat. And I’m not paying you.”

Peter dragged a hand through his hair watching the soldiers come in and pick up the puppies. “No, dammit. How many people are going to find out?”

Clint walked in and closed the door. “Okay, I may have overdone it.”

Bucky picked up Lucy and presented her to Peter, huge grin on his face. “Can I have this one? Please?!”

Steve joined in, Bucky nodding along. “I promise we’ll take good care of her. She can stay in our room, right Buck?”

Peter was trying not to have an aneurysm watching the notorious nazi killer and ex-assassin crowd the pup with kisses all the while insisting they’d protect her from all possible harm. “She can sleep in our bed and-”

Peter nodded, trying to think straight in between all the craziness. “Yeah, sure. Her names Lucy but I just named her that today so you can change it if you wa-”

“Lucy! I love her!”

Peter nodded, happy to see the two fawning over their new child but turned at Sams' voice. 

“Peter, dude, I will pay you whatever you want if I can take this little girl with me.”

He was holding Pudding, her tongue lapping over his nose as he laughed and Peter found himself laughing too, relaxing out of his panic. “Just take her. Her names Pudding.”

“And this is Kevin!” Clint held up his boy proudly, receiving a round of compliments in return. 

“He’s adorable!”

“Look at that face!”

“Clint he’s peeing.”

The archer swore, racing his boy over to a towel laid out on the floor and Peter sighed. There was no way they were going to keep it a secret.

“Guys, we just have to keep it down or Mr Stark will find out and he’s not going to let us keep dogs in here.”  
“He can try. My friend Socks won’t leave without a fight.” Thor was pretty confident for someone that was busy pulling at a blanket Socks had tangled himself in. 

“My little girl is so thick!” Sam held up Pudding, Natasha frowning beside him. 

“Don’t say that about a dog.”

“I’m trying to build her confidence.”

Peter had his hands in his hair again. “HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!”

Natasha didn’t look at all bothered by Peters outburst or his oncoming anxiety attack. “I come and go like the wind. And you’ll never see me coming.”

Clint looked up from where he was putting Peters shorts on Kevin. “She came in through the window because she wants you to think she’s a badass.”

Natasha turned to give him a scathing look and the archer smiled, amending. “She is a badass. She just doesnt have any manners.”

Peter carefully stepped over Noodle as the pup snored, curled into a fluffy cloud of cuteness on the floor. “Okay, no more snapchats or invites, alright? Mr Stark is going to notice if we-”

“Peter?”

Peter swore his heart almost stopped. “Mr Stark is coming! Guys hide!”

Avengers scrambled, but there was no time and Peter grabbed his web shooters from the table and webbed everyone up to the ceiling, turning back to the door just a second before it opened. 

“Heyyyy Mr Stark what's up?”

Tony stood in the doorway, coffee cup in hand, looking bored. “Did you use the parachute in your suit last night?”

Peter leaned against the door jam trying to block his mentor's way as he thought about it. “Uhh...yeah. I kind of got thrown off a helicopter and my hands were tied behind me. But I got the package back.”

Tony pushed inside Peter's room, rolling his eyes as he made his way to the teenager's desk and sat down. 

“Yes, I got that. Thanks for leaving a bomb on my desk, Pete. Maybe a little warning next time would be nice.”

Peter shrugged, hoping to Odin that Tony wouldn’t look up. 

“I disarmed it first.”

Tony narrowed his eyes at a teddy bear that was laying on the floor and picked it up as he smirked at Peter. “Really? You still have this?”

He squeezed the paw, making it squeak and suddenly every pup's eyes were on the toy. Peter saw Sam carefully wrap his fingers around puddings mouth so she wouldn’t bark. 

“Uh, yeah well you gave it to me when I broke my arm so-“

Tony squeezed the paw again, over and over and Peter felt his spider senses crawling up his back telling him that he needed to get Mr Stark out before one of the dogs made a noise. 

“I didn’t think you’d keep it.”

Peter let out a nervous laugh as he moved to usher Tony out. “Well, you know me, your biggest fan and everything and you also know that I love our chats but I have to do some homework so-“

Tony stood, moving so slow Peter was about to tear his hair out. “Fine, you nerd I just came in here to tell you I replaced your parachute for you. Since apparently, you couldn’t do it yourself. You know, one day you won’t put it back in and you’re going to find out the hard way that Spiders don’t bounce.”

Peter pushed Tony to the door, smiling as he waved a salute. “You got it, Mr Stark. Always so wise. I’ll keep that in mind, okay bye!”

Tony didn’t look happy to be ushered out so fast and mumbled to himself on his way down the hallway as Peter closed the door. 

“Ugh, god that was way too close.” 

The Avengers didn’t look happy to be stuck to the ceiling and Peter wasn’t even entirely sure how he’d get them down.

“Sorry guys. I’ll find some way of-“

Natasha pulled a knife from her boot and cut her own webs, gracefully leaping down to the floor with Noodle safely cradled in her arms. 

“Thanks for the save, kid.”

Except they weren’t out of the woods yet. It seemed that every five minutes Mr Stark needed Peter for something and the Avengers couldn't be in the room all the time.

“Hey, I thought you might be hungry. You want some bacon?”

Peter stuck his head out of the barely cracked open door, ignoring the web of puppies he’d stuck to the wall. 

“Uh, I think I’m okay.”

Tony picked up a piece and waved it around teasingly, biting off a piece. “Are you sure you aren’t hungry?”

Peter winced, the pups wriggling after with each food-related word spoken, the smell of bacon wafting in through the door.

“Yeah, I’m good, thanks.”

Tony smiled, offering the plate. “Come on give yourself a little treat.”

Kevin started chewing on the webs holding him to the wall and Pudding was drooling so bad it made a puddle on the floor. Peter was too stressed out for that crap. “I think I’m actually vegan now, thanks though.”

Peter was unravelling more with each visit, the next being less than ten minutes later. 

“Hey, kiddo. Let's go for a walk!”

Eight minutes more. “How about a car ride!”

Eleven minutes after that. “I saw some cats outside chasing birds and squirrels.”

But it wasn’t until Mr Stark took Peters shoulder that he cracked under the pressure. 

“You’re a good kid, Pete. You’ve always done what's right and been there for me. I know you’d never lie or betray me. I’m proud of you, kid. You know, Rhodey lied to me once and I couldn't talk to him for days afterw-”

Peter couldn't take it anymore. The stress and the guilt were too much and he broke. “Mr Stark, stop. None of that's true. I’m not good, I lied to you and I hid something and I’m really sorry. Please don’t be mad, they just needed somewhere to stay and I couldn't abandon them!”

Tony took a sip from his coffee, his second of the day, languid and calm. “Yeah, I know, Pete.”

Peter kept his eyes on his shoes as he tried to explain. “They were all alone and I couldn't leave them there and- Wait, you what?”  
Tony didn’t look at all surprised. Peter had been expecting a telling off, anger, disdain, some shock at least. But Mr Stark just pushed open Peter's door and took another sip of his coffee, looking down at the puppies on the floor with a bored frown. 

“I already knew they were here.”

Peters frazzled nerves seem to break and he flopped down into a chair. “How?”

Tony frowned at him, offended as if Peter had just called him stupid. Which, from a certain standpoint was true. 

“Peter, you brought seven dogs into my building! You didn’t think I’d notice? Friday told me the second they walked onto the property.”

Peter sighed, sagging in his seat. “Oh my god. Why did you keep coming in here pretending you didn’t?”

Tony’s anger seemed to grow with each word from Peter. “I was messing with you! Look, I know that you want to save everyone but that doesn’t have to extend to every animal you come across!”

He looked up at the guilty looking Avengers milling around. “And you guys encouraged him!”

Hiding hadn't worked so, Peter decided to try some pleading instead. “Mr Stark, I couldn't leave them! They needed help and they can’t take care of themselves!”

Tony pointed a finger at him, not falling for any of it. “You should have taken them to a shelter.”

“You know they aren’t safe there! They could be killed or abused and...they could get lonely.”

Tony turned away, rubbing a hand over his face. “Ugh, god, Pete. I know you care about them but you can’t just keep seven dogs! What are you going to do when you find other dogs that need help?”

Peters eyes were wide as he pointed to the Avengers, waiting across the room. “I don’t have seven dogs, I have one! Tessa! The rest are theirs!”

Tony put his coffee cup down, too mad to gesture without spilling it. “I can’t believe you guys helped him with this! At least Bruce didn’t betray me!”

The scientist was the only one not holding a dog and he nodded, hastily trying to leave the room before he could get himself in trouble. Only, halfway across the room, his pocket started to make noise. 

Tony hung his head, sounding tired. “Oh, god, Bruce. Why are your pants crying?”  
For a super genius with seven PhDs Bruce was really bad at lying. “Uhh…They’re hungry. I’m going to go feed them.”

He left and Tony turned back to Peter. “You can’t keep all these dogs, Pete.”

Peter picked Tessa up off the floor and cradled her, pressing his cheek to her warm head. “Mr Stark, I can take care of her. Please don’t make me get rid of her.”

Tony felt his resolve crumbling and he tried not to look into either of their puppy eyes.   
“Peter, I don’t want to take her from you but we can’t have seven dogs running around here. It would be even more of a zoo than it already is. And who would take care of them while we’re on missions?”

Peter was desperate, clinging to any shred of reasoning he could. “Dum-e could! He loves them and we would train them and make sure they behave. Please, Mr Stark. Don’t take her.”

Peter looked like he was about to cry as Tessa gently nuzzled his ear and Tony knew he was defeated. He’d never be able to withstand that look, never be able to do anything that would make Peter look like that or say no when Peter asked him for something. 

“Dammit.” He was defeated and he knew it. He turned to the Avengers, grumpy. “And I suppose you all want to keep them too?”

Natasha frowned, holding out her ball of white fluff. “Actually, I’m more of a cat person. Peter wanted you to have this one.”

Tony didn’t have any interest in dogs. Didn’t care at all about the little fur ball. Until it was in his arms. The pup was warm and soft against him, laying sleepily against his chest and then it looked up at him with those adorable eyes and Tony was done for.

“Well, great. I have a dog now.”

::::::::::::::::::

Noodle whined and yipped as Tessa playfully chewed on his ear, Tony and Peter watching from the couch. “I can't believe you named my dog Noodle.”

Peter shrugged, gesturing to Bruce where he sat on the sofa across from them. 

“Well, I was going to name him after my favourite physicist but I thought that might get a bit confusing. Anyway, he looks more like a Noodle, don't you think?.” 

Bruce beamed, pleased to learn he was Peter's favourite and Tony melted all over again. He wrapped an arm around the kid's shoulders and pulled him to his chest for a side hug. “Yeah, he does.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it? Let me know. next story should come soon


End file.
